The present invention relates to swimming pool walls and braces and methods of erecting same.
Below-ground pools comprising a pool liner, supported by a modular wall and brace structure, have gained popularity due to their low initial installation cost and easy maintenance. Such a pool is usually installed by digging a pool shaped excavation including a perimeter ledge; erecting a modular support wall on this ledge; pouring a concrete footing onto the ledge so as to anchor the wall; backfilling behind the support wall; mounting a coping on the upper surface of the wall; and lining the excavation with a pool liner, suspending the liner from the coping. Filling systems, draining systems, and filtering systems are also installed.
Prior support wall assemblies require, as a practical matter, at least two installers to erect and assemble the modular components. Usually, these walls comprise a plurality of pool wall panels arranged in end-to-end relationship and a plurality of braces supporting the panels. The braces are supported on, and anchored to, the perimeter ledge to support the panels. Often one brace is provided at each abutment of adjacent wall panels and is secured to the panel assembly by aligning apertures in both panels with apertures in the brace and inserting fasteners through all three pieces. All of the apertures in all three pieces of prior assemblies must be aligned prior to the installation of the fasteners. Therefore, two installers are required to support and align all three pieces. The panels and bracket may optionally be clamped together after being aligned to facilitate fastener installation.
Preferably, each brace in the modular construction is anchored to the perimeter ledge to maintain the brace and associated panels in proper alignment. There are two problems associated with this operation. First the brace must be carefully aligned before the anchor is driven into the ledge. Second the brace must be carefully and securely maintained in alignment as the anchor is secured in the ledge.
The modular support wall typically defines only the upper portion of the pool side wall. The remainder of the pool side wall, as well as the pool bottom, is a compacted, vermiculite or earthen surface. To insure a smooth junction between the support wall and the vermiculite, the vermiculite extends partially over each wall panel section, preferably a uniform distance, to provide a clean, neat appearance. With prior constructions, a chalk line must be placed on each panel section after same has been installed to provide a guideline for the upper edge of the overlap. However, installing such a chalk line is a time consuming nuisance and as above, requires two men.